1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a machine for washing trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for washing systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,058 to Kitterman et al. teaches a tray washing system that includes conveyors which transport compartmented food service trays from a tray receiving mechanism to inverting and scrapping mechanisms and through washing, rinsing and drying mechanisms to a stacking mechanisms. The receiving mechanism restricts trays to insertion in a predetermined orientation in which the food receiving surfaces face upwardly, and the inverting mechanism inverts each tray so that the food receiving surface faces downwardly. As each try is inverted, the scrapping mechanism discharges substantially the entire contents of a cleaning fluid reservoir onto the food receiving surface of the tray, and thereby dislodges refuse and silverware that may be on the tray. The washing, rinsing and drying mechanism apply a water-detergent solution, rinse water, and drying air to the trays, respectively, and the stacking mechanism deposits the trays onto a mobile self-depressing tray receiver. The tray washing system further includes a silverware separating and soaking mechanism comprising a chute which receives cleaning fluid and refuse and silverware entrained therein, a dam which removes the heavier silverware from the cleaning fluid, and a door in the bottom of the chute for dripping the silverware into a soaking sink.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,258 to Brenner et al. teaches a dishwasher having a holder for holding silverware to be washed rotatably mounted on a dish holding rack in the washing chamber. The silverware basket is rotated on the dish holding rack so as to permit subjecting silverware carried thereby to a spray of washing liquid, with the spray striking the silverware in different angular positions as the silverware basket revolves. The spray itself may have movement relative to the dish holding rack and silverware holding basket, and in the illustrated embodiment is provided by a rotating spray arm. Further, in the illustrated embodiment, the rotation of the silverware basket is effected by a supplemental spray acting against vanes on the rotatable silverware basket.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,065 to Kitterman et al. teaches a tray washing system that includes conveyors which transport compartmented food service trays from a tray receiving mechanism to inverting a scrapping mechanisms and through washing, rinsing and drying mechanisms to a stacking mechanism. The receiving mechanism restricts trays to insertion in a predetermined orientation in which the food receiving surfaces face upwardly, and the inverting mechanism inverts each tray so that the feed receiving surface faces downwardly. As each tray is inverted, the scrapping mechanism discharges substantially the entire contents of a cleaning fluid reservoir onto the food receiving surface of the tray, and thereby dislodges refuse and silverware that may be on the tray. The washing, rinsing and drying mechanism apply a water-detergent solution, rinse water, and drying air to the trays, respectively, and the stacking mechanism deposits the trays onto a mobile self-depressing tray receiver. The tray washing system further includes a silverware separating and soaking mechanism comprising a chute which receives cleaning fluid and refuse and silverware entrained therein, a dam which removes the heavier silverware from the cleaning fluid, and a door in the bottom of the chute for dropping the silverware into a soaking sink.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,854 to Kitterman et al. teaches a tray washing system includes conveyors which transport compartmented food service trays from a tray receiving mechanism to inverting and scrapping mechanisms and through washing, rinsing and drying mechanisms to a stacking mechanism. The receiving mechanism restricts trays to insertion in a predetermined orientation in which the food receiving surfaces face upwardly, and the inverting mechanism inverts each tray so that the food receiving surface faces downwardly. As each tray is inverted, the scrapping mechanism discharges substantially the entire contents of a cleaning fluid reservoir onto the food receiving surface of the tray, and thereby dislodges refuse and silverware that may be on the tray. The washing, rinsing and drying mechanism apply a water-detergent solution, rinse water, and drying air to the trays, respectively, and the stacking mechanism deposits the trays onto a mobile self-depressing tray receiver. The tray washing system further includes a silverware separating and soaking mechanism comprising a chute which receives cleaning fluid and refuse and silverware entrained therein, a dam which removes the heavier silverware from the cleaning fluid, and a door in the bottom of the chute for dropping the silverware into a soaking sink.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,571 to Kitterman et al. teaches a tray washing system that includes conveyors which transport compartmented food service trays from a tray receiving mechanism to inverting and scrapping mechanisms and through washing, rinsing and drying mechanisms to a stacking mechanism. The receiving mechanism restrict trays to insertion in a predetermined orientation in which the food receiving surfaces face upwardly, and the inverting mechanism inverts each tray so that the food receiving surface faces downwardly.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,266 to Kitterman et al. teaches a tray washing system that includes conveyors which transport compartmented food service trays from a tray receiving mechanism to inverting and scrapping mechanisms and through washing, rinsing and drying mechanisms to a stacking mechanism. The receiving mechanism restricts trays to insertion in a predetermined orientation in which the food receiving surfaces face upwardly, and the inverting mechanism inverts each tray so that the food receiving surface faces downwardly. As each tray is inverted, the scrapping mechanism discharges substantially the entire contents of a cleaning fluid reservoir onto the food receiving surface of the tray, and thereby dislodges refuse and silverware that may be on the tray. The washing, rinsing and drying mechanism apply a water-detergent solution, rinse water, and drying air to the trays, respectively, and the stacking mechanism deposits the trays onto a mobile self-depressing tray receiver. The tray washing system further includes a silverware separating and soaking mechanism comprising a chute which receives cleaning fluid and refuse and silverware entrained therein, a dam which removes the heavier silverware from the cleaning fluid, and a door in the bottom of the chute for dropping the silverware into a soaking sink.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,575 to Cushing teaches an arrangement for oscillating a rotating dishwasher spray arm about its longitudinal axis to direct the jet sprays at the dishware items at various differing angles including forward, reverse and vertical inclinations to increase coverage and to improve the jet spray washing action by reducing shadowing. The oscillation is produced by a drive gear and crank mechanism driven by a fixed reaction gear as the spray arm rotates. Jet reaction forces are utilized to rotate the spray arm and are related with respect to the axis of rotation of the spray arm so that the resultant torque causing rotation of the spray arm does not significantly vary as the spray arm is oscillated to insure the proper rotational speed of the spray arm. The frequency of oscillation relative to the frequency of rotation is selected to be such that a number of differing jet spray angles are produced for each rotational position of the spray arm in successive revolutions thereof to minimize shadowing effects. Particular mounting details for the spray arm accommodate the simultaneous rotation and oscillation and allow the supply of washing liquid via the mounting structure.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,835 to Olechow teaches a fluid spray jet drive system for a rotatably mounted turntable which include a plurality of closely spaced, radially extending vanes depending from the turntable. A fluid spray jet is disposed below the turntable. The spray jet is substantially vertically aligned thereby directing a jet fluid substantially vertically at the vanes. The fluid jet drive system, as described, provides a positive drive for slow rotation.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for washing systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.